Shunji Igarashi
is a Japanese YouTuber, and both former actor and voice actor. He is most notably known for the lead role of Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius in the 2006-2007 tokusatsu series Ultraman Mebius. He belonged to Watanabe Entertainment for 3 years during junior high school days. He was also a member of the young male actor group D-BOYS of the same office. Career Shunji started his entertainment career auditioning for D-BOYS in the group's first open audition, held on July 27, 2004. Winner of the Grand Prix second place, Shunji joined the group shortly after, along with first placer Yuichi Nakamura and third placer Katsuki Nakamura. In early 2006, Shunji conquered his first lead role as Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius in the tokusatsu series Ultraman Mebius, the 40th anniversary production in the Ultra Series. He was chosen for the role for being able to convey the part of a "rookie" hero well, being at the time a new actor with little experience in demanding lead roles himself. A fan of the Ultraman series, Shunji has declared that the desire to play the role of Ultraman was one of the reasons he entered the entertainment world, and that being able to work with the same actors who had played his childhood heroes was one of his highest personal accomplishments.[2] Shunji was so fond of his work in the series that he eventually incorporated the Möbius strip sign "∞" to his autograph. Retirement In November 2013, in the last performance of GLORY FIVE 2013 tour at Tokyo Dome City Hall, Shunji Igarashi officially announced that his contract with Watanabe Entertainment agency is ending and he will retire in entertainment business by the end of November because of new interest in other work outside this industry, Shunji said "It is interesting also for jobs other than entertainment, I want to study from the beginning, I want to try it". The 27 years old actor made the announcement during the live concert of his musical unit D☆Date. The live concert on November 17 at the Tokyo Dome City Hall was his final entertainment gig after nine years where Shunji to report it directly to the fans. Lastly, Shunji thanks fans from their utmost support and encouragement him. Currently, the role of Ultraman Mebius is passed to voice actor Jun Fukuyama. Despite his retirement, Shunji's grunts were still kept and reused in some of Mebius' later appearances. Roles *Ultraman Mebius: Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (voice); Hiroto Ban *Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers: Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (voice) *Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness: Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (voice) *Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers: Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (voice) *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie: Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (voice) Stock Grunts This section here refers to Shunji's grunts being reused per stock footage in other Ultra series: *Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers: Imitation Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Ginga - Ultraman Mebius in grunts *Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! - Ultraman Mebius in grunts *Ultra Fight Victory - Ultraman Mebius in grunts *Ultraman Orb - Ultraman Mebius in grunts (Ultra Fusion Cards) Gallery Shunji, Yoshioka, Hiroshi & Tsuruno behind the scene.jpg Shunji Igarashi.jpg Igarashi Shunji.jpg Shunji.jpg Shunji selfie.jpg Shunji smiles.jpg Shunji with Mebius.jpg|Shunji with Ultraman Mebius Shunji, Takuya, Susume and Kohji in their kousen stance.jpg File:Downloadshunji.jpg|Shunji wearing green shirt ZDLqkE5kPW162C6wmCJzhbvj8Kx.jpg File:Igarashi.jpg File:Shunjiphoto.jpg File:Wpid-is0610160016000.jpg Shunji declared his retirement.jpg|Shunji declared his retirement ShunjiIgarashinow.jpg shunji2020.jpg|Shunji in the present time Trivia *Shunji Igarashi was only 19 years old when he acted Ultraman Mebius, back in 2006. *Aside from Mirai Hibino, the only role Shunji Igarashi played was Hiroto Ban, who is the person Mirai mimicked his appearance to honour him. *Shunji said when he was 10 years old, he liked the series Ultraman Tiga that was on air at that time. For that reason he said he was pleased that his role Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius could co-star with Hiroshi Nagano/Ultraman Tiga in the movie Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *Shunji is proud of having appeared in Ultraman Mebius and he said "I would like to appear in the Ultra Series again as Mirai Hibino". *Shunji is nicknamed Lassi, Shunji and Falcon by certain people. *His hobbies are bowling, billiards and darts. He has ball skills, skiing and snowboarding. *He likes large cartoons and on holidays it is "comic strip reading" (reading all the books on one shelf). *Shunji once said if he didn't enter the entertainment, he would be a kindergarten teacher because he likes children. *Shunji likes to do exercise but he can't swim and hates water. **Regarding sports, there are almost no things that can not be done, but because of the climate Shunji went to a school (Nagano prefecture) where there are few swimming classes so he can not swim and Shunji also dislikes the body getting wet with water. However, in the scene of the pool of Ultraman Mebius fourth episode, Daisuke Watanabe, who co-starred in the scene, performed a dive and the like and director Hiromi Muraishi was not aware that Shunji couldn't swim until it was revealed by the launch. *Shunji never got tooth decay and he never went to the dentist except he went to pull out his wisdom teeth. *Shunji Igarashi currently runs a cafe in Roppongi, sometimes distributing videos to YouTube and LINElive. Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Real Life People Category:Male Actors